Baby 'rents
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Chapter 12 up! COMPLETED! What happens when Kim's parents turn into babies? Find out inside. My first Fanfic ever. Please R&R. Rated for kissing. I just fixed one little thing.
1. Anniversary Day

Chapter 1: Anniversary day  
  
"And here is the picture of me and your mom on our first date." Stated Mr. Possible   
  
  
  
It was Kim's parent's 14 anniversary and was showing Jim and Tim pictures of them before they were married. While they were Kim was preparing dinner for the night of her parents anniversary.   
  
"Are you sure you don't have any more seats." Exclaimed Kim.   
  
Kim was so not having a great day. First a mission into Drakkens lair to have him stop taking over France. Second, Bonnie acting like she's all that. Now getting home to go take a nap and scream into her pillows but instead having to go and find reservations. She was in a very bad mood.  
  
"So check again!!!!!!" Screamed Kim.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Here is me and your mother on our wedding day." Stated Mr. Possible  
  
"Ewwww... you guys are kissing!!!!" Exclaimed Jim.  
  
"Why are you guys doing that dad?" Asked Tim.  
  
"Well it was after the guy said you may kiss the bride" Said Mr. Possible  
  
"I'm never getting married!!!!" Screamed Jim.  
  
"Me neither" Stated Tim  
  
"You boys" Laughed Mr. Possible.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
" You've got a opening!!!" Exclaimed Kim "Great!!!!!"  
  
"Kim did you find one yet?" Asked Mr. Possible  
  
  
  
"Yes!!!" Screamed Kim "At 7:00"  
  
  
  
"Good your mother gets off at 5:00" Sighed Mr. Possible. "I'm now going to get ready stay down here and if your mother comes and I'm not ready keep her busy till I'm done."   
  
"No big dad," Said Kim "I can keep thing under control"   
  
"Good." Said Mr. Possible  
  
After Mr. Possible left Kim started to look at the pictures. She soon found a picture book that had a duck on it. 


	2. Baby photos

A/N Just to let everybody know I update every two days.   
  
Disclamier: I so do not own Kim Possible or any other caraecters. If I did Kim wouldn't be such a strong girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Baby photos  
  
"What is this?" Kim asked herself.   
  
Kim opened the photo album and found a baby with a cowboy hat on trying to grab the camera with a simle on it's face.   
  
He had no clothes on except for a diaper.  
  
"This is either mom or dad." Stated Kim to herself. When she flipped the page she saw a little baby boy in a baseball overalls. "Yep that's Dad. He's just soooooo cute."  
  
She looked thorugh the pictures and thought these were really cute pictures of her dad. She also saw her dad in a spiderman coustume when he was three.  
  
But Kim knew something was wrong when she didn't hear her brothers. She was surprised to see that her brothers were asleep. '  
  
As she started to walk downstairs she heard her dad singing.   
  
"I never knew he did that." Said Kim   
  
When she got downstairs she picked up the baby photos and right when she was about to look at them the door started opening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Writers block. Till next time.  
  
cheerleader4life 


	3. Surprise

A/N: In this chapter i'm going to try to have it long. I'm putting some stuff together cause I don't start another Fanfic until I finsh one. So i'm trying to finish.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or any other characters. If I did there would be alot of deaths and crying.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm home" Screamed mom  
  
  
  
"Mom your home early" Stated Kim  
  
"Yeah it was busy so they let me home early." Concluded mom "Where is everybody?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah about that" Said Kim nervously. 'Think Kim think what can I do to keep her from knowing about tonight? I got it!!!!!!' "Mom what time was I born?"  
  
Her mom stared at her like she was nuts 'Why is she asking me this?' "11:00 am sweetie, why?"   
  
"Oh nothing" Said Kim "just wondering." 'Keep playing 20 questions Kim' " Where was I born?"  
  
"Middleton Hospital the same place where I work" Concluded mom. She knew she was hiding something. "Okay what are you failing and what have you gotten yourself into and NO YOUR NOT GOIG TO GO BEAT A VILLIAN AT MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'She really thinks crazy' "Mom what time..." She was going to ask another question until the tweebs came down.  
  
"Mom your home early." Said Jim   
  
"Yeah why?" Said Tim. Him and his brother were trying to keep the secret too.  
  
"OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON..."   
  
"Honey your home early!!!!!!" Excalimed dad.  
  
Mrs. P's mouth dropped open when she saw her husband in a tuxedo and flower in his hand.  
  
"Honey why are you dressed up?" Asked Mrs. P. She finally relized what day it was. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Excalimed Mrs. P though happy tears. "We've never gone out since the twins were born."  
  
"We'll I thought since Kim was finally old enough to take care of her brothers thought why not go out again." He took Mrs. P and kissed her. " What do you say?"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!" Excalmied Mrs. P and kissed him again.  
  
Kim thought this is so romantic.   
  
"EWWW!!!!!  
  
"GET A ROOM." Excalimed Jim and Tim.   
  
Mrs. P got ready and were on their way.   
  
"Finally all to myself." Sadi Kim "She was going to lay down when the Kimmunicator rang.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: A long chapter. Hope you like it. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	4. The plan

A/N: I am sure to hope this chapter will be long if not the next one. I'm trying.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or anybody else in it. If I did there would be more funny villians like Shego and Drakken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: The plan  
  
Earlier that day:  
  
At Drakken lair Drakken is planing on what to do to get rid Kim Possible. Trying to get her to dissapear from embarssesment and getting Shego to not come on a mission didn't really work.  
  
"Shego are you almost done" Yelled Drakken. He was not pleased at her on her lack of help. "I've figured out on how to get rid of Kim Possible.  
  
"I'M ALMOST DONE HOLD IT" screamed Shego.  
  
"You've been in the shower for an hour" stated Drakken "GET OUT!!!!!!!"  
  
Once Shego was out and dressed she was finally ready to listen to another one of Drakken stupid that will never work in a million years.  
  
"So what is the idea Dr. D?"  
  
"I have run a computer analysis on our last plan and so far it takes one week to try to take over the world" statede Dr. D "So i'm thinking we turn Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick into babies."  
  
Shego glanced at him for a moment and cracked up laughing. She was laughing so hard her stchomach hurt and there were tears comming down her face. That had to be the most stupidist idea Dr. D ever had.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Asked Dr. D  
  
Shego was still laughing so hard it took her a few moments to get back to normal as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"That has got to be the most stupid idea you have ever had since the time you switched brains and the time you used a cheese building to melt milwakee.  
  
"Sidekicks are to be seen not heard Shego." Stated Dr. D  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Shego and Drakken got prepared for the big night. Drakken was hoping that Kim Possible would come and Shego was hoping that it would work.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. It might not be long but longer than any other chapter. Till next Time.  
  
cheerleader4life 


	5. Honest mistake or is it?

A/N: Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or any other caracters. If I do there will be some of my ideas on it.  
  
Chapter 5: Honest mistake... or is it?   
  
"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim  
  
"Drakken is out to get you," stated Wade "are you up to it?"  
  
"Of corse remember I can do anything" Stated Kim  
  
"Alright," Sighed Wade "I'll set up a ride."  
  
"Please and thank you"  
  
In a few minutes there was Kim and Ron's ride and they were on their way.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Megan" Thanked Kim  
  
"It's the least I can do after you saved the animal shelter from terror."  
  
"No big"  
  
Kim Jumped out of the plane and pulled her parachute.  
  
"Jim, Tim when we get in there don't play around with anything. I don't want anything to happen to you"  
  
"But Kim..." Complained Tim  
  
"I mean it." Stated Kim  
  
"Okay." Sighed Jim.   
  
Finally Kim was on the ground and had the urge to ask Wade something.  
  
"What does this laser do anyway?" asked Kim  
  
"I don't know," Stated Wade "all I know is that it will be something bad."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Are you SURE this will work Dr. D?'  
  
"Shego it's full proof"  
  
"Whatever you say Dr. D" Sighed Shego. While she said this she saw the sercurity camera and it had some intruders "IT'S KIM POSSIBLE"  
  
"Guess what!!!!" exclaimed a firmailar voice "It's OVER!!!!"  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!!!!!" Exclaimed Drakken "It's SO over"  
  
With this Drakken had dissapered with Shego. Along with the ray thing.  
  
"Wade Drakken has just gotten away"  
  
"He is headed to your hometown knowing you were going home so he's trying to get you there."  
  
"I'm on it"  
  
In a flash they were gone and on their way to middleton  
  
Menawhile...  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Possible are at the park for a after dinner part two of the date. When all of a sudden they see Jim, Tim, Kim, and Ron.  
  
"Jim, Tim, Kim, Ron. What are you doing here?" Asked Mrs.P  
  
"No time to explain Drakken..."   
  
She was interupted by a flash of ligh and all of a sudden Drakken, Shego, and the ray thing are infront of them.  
  
"DR. DRAKKEN!!!!" Exclaimed Mrs. Possible  
  
"AND SOME GIRL IN GREEN!!!!" Excalimed Mr. Possible  
  
"Were not here for you two were here for Kim Possible." Stated Dr. Drakken  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER," exclimed Mr. P "Drew!!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up," Exaclimed Drakken "James (III) (I made up the name)"   
  
"Oh would all of you just SHUT UP!!!!!!" Exclamied Shego. Her hands started glowing and ran towards Kim.   
  
This went on for a long time but meanwhile Ron was trying to figure out how to disfigure the ray thing and Jim and Tim were distracting Dr. Drakken while running around in circles unitl he was so dizzy that he fell unconsious.  
  
"Hica-Bica-Boo" Said Tim  
  
"Hoo-sha" Said Tim  
  
Ron saw a big red button thinking it was the self-ditruct button and pressed it.   
  
"Baby sequence on!" Said the ray thing.  
  
"Baby sequence?" Asked Ron  
  
"Kim Possible located" Said the baby ray  
  
But Drakken made a mistake and with the ray thing and it turned to Mrs. P and Mr. P. thinking that Mrs. P was Kim cause of the hair color The next thing you know they're in the air and in a yellow light.  
  
"MOM" screamed Kim "DAD!!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden Mr. and Mrs. P shrink into baby size and start falling to the ground.  
  
"I've got them." Stated Tim  
  
"I've got them." Stated Jim  
  
They both run into eachother and Mr. and Mrs. P both land on eachother safely.   
  
"Mom Dad," Said Jim  
  
"Your BABIES!!!" Said Tim.  
  
Once Shego had collapsed Kim came running over.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kim  
  
"Yea" Said both Jim and Tim at the same time.  
  
"This is your big villian Stick?" Asked Kim  
  
Drakken had just gotten up when she asked that. "Yeah, like it? I call it the babyfier. Now goodbye Kim Possible we'll meet again." Stated Drakken. Kim ran to catch Drakken, the babyfier, and the unconsious Shego but they dissapereared to fast.  
  
"Well lets go home and figure out what to do with mom and dad." Stated Kim  
  
A/N: Well there you go, a long chapter and now they're babies. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	6. Back in the lab

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I was grounded off the computer for two weeks.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim or any other character.  
  
Chapter 6: Back at the lab  
  
Back at the lab Drakken and Shego just zapped into the lab. "I can't belive that bafoon totally messed up my plan!" Yelled Drakken.  
  
"He did?" Stated Shego "You're the one that set the babyafier wrong."  
  
"Shego, what did I say about hurting with our words?" Asked Drakken "We'll at least it wears off in a week. Kim Possible will be so busy she won't have time to save the world.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is soooooooooooooooooooooo short. The next one will be longer. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	7. Basement full of surprises

A/N: Here's a long one!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7: Basement full of surprises  
  
Kim, Jim, and Tim just got home and were trying to figure out what to do with their mom and dad. "I remember where mom and dad keep all of the old baby stuff from when we were babies." stated Kim  
  
"Where?" asked Jim and Tim. Kim led her and her brothers into the basement and were surprised when Kim turned on the lights and saw lots of baby stuff like cribs, toys, pasiffiers, etc. But still there was alot to clean up there was dust on everything.  
  
"Okay take mom and dad and put them in the two seat stroller that you guys used to be in, but before that let me clean it off first." Told Kim so she grabbed some disinfecting wipes she grabbed from the kitchen and wipped the stroller off. "Okay now set them in there."  
  
As Jim and Tim set them in there they noticed that that most of their hair was gone and that they had barley any teeth. Despite what their sister was doing they told her anyway. "Kim did you notice that our parents have lost most of their teeth and hair.  
  
"Yeah," answered Kim "you just moticed?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."   
  
"Well they are babies now."   
  
"Yes but they aren't really actual babies on the inside."   
  
"Whatever," said Kim "Now lets get cleaning. You guys work on the stuff you guys can reach like the toys. The first two toys you clean off give them to mom and dad."   
  
Kim handed Jim and Tim a dienfecting and they started to work. They found lots of toys and strollers. But there was soon a problem.  
  
"The paciffiers are rotted, the sheets have holes in them, and the bottles are rotted too and there is no concentrated milk for mom and dad to drink!" Exclaimed Kim  
  
"Can't we just give them real milk that we all drink?" Asked Jim and Tim  
  
"NO, because they need vitiamins and minerlas and there are not enough vitimis and minerlas in regular milk!" Excalimed Kim "Looks like you guys have to go to the store."  
  
Kim wrote a list and it looked like this  
  
List:  
  
Concentrated "baby" milk  
  
Pacisifiers  
  
Bottles  
  
Baby food  
  
Diapers  
  
Bibs  
  
All can be found on the baby isle  
  
"Go now" Kim was left alone and as she checked on her parents and saw they were sleeping. She burst into tears crying silently wondering how was she going to take care of them and go to school at the same time. Let alone cook, take care of her brothers.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	8. Nightmares and something very scary

A/N: I'm quick. Now that school is over I can now write and get chapters up more than usual!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8: Nightmares and something very scary  
  
Kim Fell asleep on the stroller and she was into the most scariest dream.  
  
XXDream SequenceXX  
  
"Tweebs behave right now!" Screamed Kim. It was the next day and she was having as much troble as she had suspected. She even almost set the house on fire because she tried to cook eggs.  
  
"GET TO SCHOOL NOW!!!!!!!"   
  
Kim was covered in baby food and thro-up because her parents were kept on spitting up. Then she got a idea.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Ron's number not realizing that he was off to Paris. She dialed the numbers very quickly. As by expirence Ron was very good at babysitting. He had a pet naked mole rat as he put it as "family" and not a "pet".  
  
"Ron's crib" Ron said  
  
"Hey Ron..."   
  
"I'm off in Paris for a week so if you leave your name and phone number that would be Bon-Diggty, Ron out" The answering machine said.  
  
Kim hung up the phone and put it down very slowly and shakily as tears sprang into her eye's and she started to sob till she was woken up to somebody hitting her.  
  
XXEnd Dream SequenceXX  
  
"Huh what" Kim said sleepily. She looked over to see that her mom was awake. "Hey mom, looks like your awake and alive. Are you thirsty or hungry? Well you'll have to wait beacause the Tweebs aren't here yet."  
  
Kim knew that she didn't understand one word she said cause all she did was smile at her.   
  
"Come on," Kim said "Lets go upstairs and wa..." Kim was intterupted to her father screaming. But it wasn't a playful scream. He was also crying and she could hear inbetween he was whezzing.  
  
"Oh my gosh"  
  
When she went to grab him he all of a sudden stopped breathing.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: Ohh a cliffhanger, a scary one. What'll happen next. You'll have to wait and see. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	9. Rushing

A/N: Here we go what'll Kim do now? You'll have to read on  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9: Rushing  
  
Kim Grabbed her dad, her mom, and two carseats and ran off to the car. Kim took her father to the hospital and they took care of him. They even belived her with her fathers name for him because the news had a special on it when the news crew was in the park doing a special on the parks spectacular water fountain. Kim had her lisence and was allowed to drive and Sadie was there to help her find ron and her brothers after Kim put a new tracking device that Wade had made for her.  
  
"Sadie find Ron for me." Yelled Kim. It was already 10:00 am and they got home at what 5:00 am. He knew he was awake.  
  
"Why?" asked Sadie  
  
"JUST DO IT SADIE" Screamed Kim  
  
"Okay whatever" Sadie ended. She knew something was wrong.  
  
In a flash they were gone.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
When Kim got to Ron's she knocked on the door and his mom opened the door.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Stoppable" Kim said hurily "Is Ron there"  
  
"Hi Kim," said Mrs. Stoppable "Hold on"  
  
Kim waited and soon Ron was at the front door.   
  
"Listen Ron I have no time to explain but tell the principal that I can't make it in this week." Said Kim.  
  
"Okay." Said Ron  
  
"Thanks Ron" Thanked Kim and hugged him and she was on her way.  
  
"Sadie find Jim and Tim stat"   
  
"Will do."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"You so can not change the color of this leaf." stated Jim  
  
"Can too" Stated Tim "Watch me"  
  
Jim and Tim left at 7:00 am and got at the grocery store at 7:30 am and left at 7:50 am and then a leaf fell on Tim and It was brown so he thoght he could change it back to normal. But Before Jim could debate again Kim got there and grabbed them both in the jeep and they were on their way.  
  
"Kim what was that for?" asked Jim  
  
"Yeah, that leaf was just about to change." Stated Tim. Kim and Jim stared at their brother.  
  
"Dad," Kim had tears comming down her eyes now "He stopped breathing" Kim now started to cry  
  
There was a silience that follwed that statement.  
  
"How could this happen?" asked Jim  
  
"Yeah he's always been healthy" Stated Tim  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him," Stated Kim "I just dropped him off and went to go get you guys."  
  
Sileince followed all the way to hospital. They were all scared of what might happenen to him. They all prayed that he was going to live.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Scary huh. Will Kim's dad live? Find out in the next chapter. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	10. The wait and answers

A/N: Come on people, this story is halfway done and nobody has reviwed since chapter 6 and now it's chapter 10. But i'm not like other people that give up when nobody reviews to their stories. I like writing Fanfics. The storys will get better. We'll here's the chapter. Will Kim find out what went wrong? Just read.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 10: The Wait  
  
Kim got to the hopital in five minutes. Jim, Tim, and Kim with her mom in her arms ran into the hospital. They were very nervous to find out the news.  
  
"Were here to see James Possible (III)" asked Kim  
  
"Yes lets see here, um, the doctor is still busy with him you'll have to wait out in the waiting room"  
  
"Kim sighed as she walked to the nearest seat with Jim and Tim following her. With her mom in a stroller sleeping and her heartbeat racing as fast as a racecar and her heavy breathing. She was sure to burst with so much pressure.  
  
"Kim?" Tim asked  
  
"Yes Tim?" answered Kim  
  
"What if dad dies and then mom turns back to normal how are we going to beak it to her?" Tim said. There was some tears that were now let loose streaming down his face.  
  
"Yea, what if we mom looses all her money and can't support us and she'll have to give us up?" asked Jim. He to had tears in his eyes streaming down his face.  
  
"Jim Tim," Kim said "I highly doubt that will happen to us." But Kim still had doubts that her father will live.  
  
A few hous past by. Her mom still was asleep and the tweebs were asleep too. But Kim was still awake still nervous. Then a moaning noise was made from the stroller and Kim looked over and saw that her mom was awake and soon she started to cry. she checked her for poop and pee but there was none. She wasn't wheezing like her father was.  
  
"How long has it been since she's eaten?" asked one of the reseptionists.  
  
"I don't know a long time ago I guess." Kim answered  
  
"Well don't you think you should feed her?" asked the resptioists. Kim just relized this.  
  
"Could watch the twins and my mom as I go out to the car?" asked Kim.  
  
The nurse nodded and she went to the car and luckily the tweebs put the jars in all one bag. Made it easier for her. There were tons of differrent kinds of baby food. Fruit and meat kinds. So she oicked pears and mushed potatoes.  
  
When she came back she noticed she didn't have a spoon so she asked the nurse. "Excuse me," Kim said "Do you have a spoon on you?"  
  
"No," stated the reseptioist "but they do have some in the cafeteria. I'll watch them for you."  
  
"Thanks." Kim said. She ran to the cafeteria grabbed a spoon and ran back. But then she soon noticed that the spoon was too big for her mom's little mouth.  
  
"I'll go see if one of the doctors have a baby spoon in the baby nursery." said the resptionist.  
  
"Thanks" said Kim. 10 minutes went by and soon a doctor came by.   
  
"Ms. Possible" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes" answered Kim  
  
"I'm Dr. Goroperation," Introduced the doctor "Your, um, father James(III), he's doing better but the problem was that he had asthma and he couln't breathe so he stopped. But he'll be fine."  
  
"I didn't know my dad had asthma." stated Kim.  
  
"Well now you know." stated the doctor "You can go in and see him. He's in room #526 and his number is 5."  
  
Kim woke up her brothers and she took her mom and they went to go see their dad an husband. She explained to her brothers that he was going to be fine and then they left no longer in worry.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: A happy end of a chapter. No people the story's not over yet. We got a couple more chapters left and then it's finshed. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	11. More answers

A/N: Well, looks like this is going to be a short chapter. Sorry I was at camp for a week, what'll happen now?  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 11: More answers  
  
Kim was at home rocking her mom when the Kimmunicator rang. "Wade whats the sitch?" asked Kim.  
  
"I found out something," stated Wade "The babyifier only lasts a week so you have 5 days."  
  
"A WEEK?" screamed Kim "Well at least it's better than me having to go over to Drakken's lair."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
5 days went by and she went over to the hospital everday but her father was still the same. The doctors still said that he'll be fine.  
  
"You know," Kim asked to her mother. "I'll miss you like this i'll miss rocking you and playing with you, even though I had to clean you up after each meal and change your stinky diaper."  
  
All her mom did was stare at her and then smile. Kim smiled back, but then all of a sudden a light of color spun around her mom and a bright light flashed and when she looked at her mom there was a 42 year old woman struggling to get out of the high chair.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: The chapter before the last. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	12. To the Hospital again

A/N: This is the last chapter sniffs.   
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 12: To the Hospital... again  
  
Kim stared at her mom as she struggled to get out of the hi-chair.  
  
"Don't fust stand there," told her daughter "help me get out of here!" Kim picked up the tray and here mom climbed out of the hi-chair.  
  
"Mom, do you remeber anything that happened during the week?" asked Kim  
  
"Yes," answered Mrs. Possible "now let me get out of these clothes, diaper, let me brush my teeth, and put some mouthwash in my mouth because that food you were feeding me was nasty. Then we'll get your brothers, we'll get some food, and then we'll go to the hospital and get your father." When she was done they were on their way.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
When they got to the twins house Kim knocked on the door asked for Jim and Tim. When they saw their mom they blurted out what happened that week.  
  
"Mom!" exclimed Jim and Tim "Kim sending us out to fast food restraunts everyday for all the meals, the first night she almost burnt down the house trying to cook, she didn't go to school for a whole week, and DAD STOPPED BREATHING!"  
  
"I know Jim and Tim," answered Mrs. Possible "I might have been a baby for a week but I was aware of everything that went on this week."  
  
"Oh." answered Jim and Tim  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
When they got to the hospital they went straight to the baby isolator room and when they got there they saw Mr. Possible walking up the stairs.  
  
"Dad!" screamed Jim and Tim.  
  
"Hey kids!" exclaimed Mr. Possible "I missed you so much!" But when he saw Mrs. Possible, Mrs. Possible ran over to him and started to cry in his arms.  
  
"I was so worried!" Mrs. Possible cried. When they let go Mr. Possible saw his daughter Kim ran over to him.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." wispered Mr. Possible.  
  
"You welcome dad." answered Kim as she broke into tears.  
  
"Well lets get home guys." stated Mr. Possible. They walked off in a happy mood.  
  
The End  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Well there you go, the last chapter. A happy ending. Here are some stuff that I had as my first ideas:  
  
My very first story idae had nothing to do with Mr. Possible going to stop breathing  
  
If I had not had Mr. Possible going to stop breathing then Kim would've had to go to Drakkens lair instea of waiting for a week  
  
Mrs. Possible was going to be the one that was going to stop breathing  
  
they were going to turn into babies in Bueno Nacho  
  
Mr. Possible was going to have touble breathing the day after they turned into babies so Jim and Tim was going to find him   
  
Look out for my next story "What've I done" look forward to hearing your review on this new story.  
  
Thanks for all who reviwed LogtarPantsonfire, Pannikittypiggyphant, Ace Lannigan, Aerdna Fiske, lia200304, cherrym, Teen From Hell, and KP4me  
  
Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


End file.
